Raiden Sensou - War Thunder - Sensha Gakuen Prequel
by Drakou
Summary: This is the prequel of Sensha Gakuen with the tale of Torido - the experimental sport. Named as "Way of The Bird", this is the tale of fighter pilots and their dogfights which might never be recorded. Ryukou Kurogane, an aerophobic, finding himself his freedom on the Zero fighters and being a real ace. (P/S: Please read Sensha Gakuen if you want to know more about the characters)
1. Flight 1

**FLIGHT 1: BARS AND SKY**

_"2009,_

_Okinawa, 30 miles to the West of Naha._

_Between the layers of white clouds, a squadron of four A6M5 Reisens flew in the arrowhead formation. At the third fighter from the left, the pilot calls his teammates:_

_"Stick together and watch your six! Thach might weave his net against us!" (Note: "Thach Weave" - American famous dogfighting technique in World War II)_

_"Roger!" as the remaining pilots answered. One with the grey hair, one with black and a girl with a long purple hair. Following the leader, the squadron slowly goes down to 3000 feet instead of 4500 like the previous. The speed is now at 565 km/h and the wing leader advises his wingmen:_

_"Into the cruise speed! The Reisens' wings might be torn apart if we dive too fast!"_

_"Roger!" the fighters start decreasing the engines' rpm down to prevent possible breakdowns during combat. After some time scouting down, the black haired pilot saw a squadron flying against his direction. He immediately reports:_

_"Americans. At 1500 feet above the sea!"_

_The wing leader feels worried a little bit. Due to too distant altitudes, it could be a suicide if he rush his squadron down to the hostile aircraft. Having gotten a solution, he orders:_

_"Circle around their back. Nice and easy!"_

_The Japanese Zeroes carefully glides down with the minimal engine power to prevent the noises which could make the hostiles aware of their appearance. At 2400 feet, the speed meter is now at 520 km/h. Wing leader commands:_

_"Turn the flaps on! Prepare to dive!"_

_The wingmen execute the order. The squadron of nine American fighters - all are P-40-E1 Warhawks. Looking to the formation, wing leader advises his pilots:_

_"Right wing VIP! Ryukou, cover me! Date, give the fire support! Azuma take the spotter!"_

_"Roger!" three wingmen reply. Immediately, four A6M5 Reisens dive down toward the enemies, the speed meter gradually reaches 530...540...550...560...570...then 580 km/h, still in the safe IAS ("Indicated Airspeed" - Aircraft speed indicator). When the distance with the cruising American fighters is now only 900 feet, wing leader shouts:_

_"Ute!"_

_A barrage of hundreds bullets from both 7.7 mm MGs and 20 mm cannons aims into the nearest Curtiss aircraft, shooting down all of them in a second. After this surprise, the Americans starts pursuing their enemies. The Zero squadron splits into half, forcing the Eagles doing the same if they don't want someone unfriendly above or behind their asses. The Browning M3s spray mercilessly into the Japanese fighters, but their inaccuracy helped the agile Reisens to dodge easily. At the right wing, one Zero rises high. Following the habit, the American pilot aims for the rising one first. But, a rain of bullets at 5 tore the tail of the Warhawk apart from its body, soon losing the altitude. From behind, the Zero aims for another hostile, but Fortune smiled upon the American pilot, he missed. Seeing the backstabber, one Warhawk pilot leaves the pursuit back to his teammate while himself chases that Japanese pilot for the payback. The Brownings spray fiercely from behind, making the grey haired Zero pilot to call:_

_"I can't shake him!"_

_BOOM!_

_Then, another attack into the Warhawk, shooting it down in seconds. From behind the Japanese pilot, he saw his teammate flying above with a voice on the radio:_

_"Nearly dead, right brother?"_

_He smirks:_

_"Thanks for your help!"_

_"Check my six!"_

_The grey haired pilot looks into his teammates' tail. Spotting two Warhawks closely behind, he quickly turns the rod and try to cross the American at his eleven. Seeing a Zero flying toward him, that pilot has to turn right, but accidentally exposes the weakness of his fighter - the belly. Taking the chance, that Reisen fires._

_RATATA! RATATA! BOOM!_

_After the strike, the fuel tank of the Curtiss fighter set afire, pulling the pilot inside the cockpit rolling down to the sea. Still one left, the Japanese pilot turns back after retracting the flaps to speed up. Shooting behind the teammate is dangerous, he asks for his friend:_

_"Dive to fire! Dive to fire!"_

_Knowing the idea, the black haired pilot dives his fighter down. The American pilot smiles:_

_"You're no match for Warhawk in diving!"_

_But he didn't realize a trap is waiting for him from the Japanese, not just running as he thought..._

_RATATA! RATATA!_

_A barrage of shells ripped the P-40's ailerons out of the tail, forcing its nose down into the water. Seven Americans down. Regrouping with his teammate, the grey haired pilot asks:_

_"Where's Chief and Chihiro?"_

_After a quick observation, the black haired pilot points his hand:_

_"Over here!"_

_At the nine, two Reisens are under heavy fire from the surviving American fighters. The grey haired orders his wingman:_

_"At eight! Into their tails!"_

_"Hai!" Answered by his friend. Two A6M5s quickly approaches the hostiles at their 8'. When the distance is 1200 feet left, the Japanese Zeroes fire._

_RATATA! RATATA! RATATA!_

_They shot one Warhawk down with its tail cut loose, also scaring off the another off the chase. After then, the wing leader regroups his squadron. He comments:_

_"Good job, you two!"_

_But the danger is still lurking for the Japanese. From behind, the surviving Warhawk gains his altitude back, the tail of the grey haired pilot's Reisen under the American's aim now. The Japanese teammate quickly warns the would-be victim:_

_"Kuro-kun, watch out!"_

_That pilot turns back. He's now only hearing the gunfire..._

_RATATA! RATATA! RATATA!"_

Naha Jail, Okinawa.

The prisoners are eating lunch at the mess hall under the strict surveillance of guards and cameras. Though the set of rules is strict, but the inmates are still allowed to talk. The recent topic is:

"Did you hear that "Gyumao" ("Minotaur" or "Ox King" in Japanese) is suffering from aerophobia?"

"Who cares?"

"I'd just heard the wardens had changed his room down to the ground! Rumors said he had begged them much!"

"So? Let's teach him a lesson at the highest floor someday!"

"Shh..." one prisoner interrupts "Here he comes!"

From the entrance, there's a teenage boy with the gray colored hair and the arrogant red eyes. Bringing his tray into the food counter, he senses the prisoners are peeking him. After getting his food, the boy finds an empty table and eats in silence. Two inmates continues after seeing that young man:

"Just like an autistic bastard! Why everyone have to evade him?"

"Don't bullshit!" the next one replies "He'd found himself in here because he had killed an exceptional Kenjutsu master accidentally during the duel! Besides, in The Brotherhood, he's only lower than his boss!"

A Yakuza underboss, eh? No one ever seen such a young man like him to be one of the highest ranking inside one of renown crime family. Also beating to death a Kenjutsu master, so that teenage boy could kill them all easily. Better not to mess with that dangerous one, those inmates have no choice but to cancel their plan bullying that young boy. But, they didn't notice that all of their words are going into that boy's ears, too. As he silently lurks his eyes into those backs then return to his lunch. After few minutes, a warden steps into the mess hall, coming to the teenage prisoner with some words to him:

"Ryukou! You have your friend visiting!"

Hearing that, the boy tries eating as fast as he could to meet his friend with a full belly.

...

In the meeting chamber, at the other side of the glass is a black haired teenager who shares the same age with the young inmate who has "Ryukou" surname. Grabbing the phone, the visitor asks first:

"You're good, Kuro-kun?"

"Just as you're seeing me now!" said the prisoner "Anyway, did my sister know that I'm staying here?"

Feeling happy since his friend is still at his best shape, that friend answers the question:

"I'd told her that you're now studying at America and will come home next year! Besides, I'd heard Sempai will send some eyes to cover her, you're just resting here until you get an amnesty!"

Maybe that's the worst worry of the prisoner. But now everything is set, he feels relieved. Transferring to his friend a package of presents after the check of the warden, the visiting friend leaves some words for the inmate:

"Be good, Kuro-kun!"

"You too, brother!" answers the prisoner.

Then the visit ends. Return to his cell which has an iron bed, a toilet, a sink and an electronic cooker at the corner and a small table. Comparing to the other cells, this has more convenience than. Opening the bag, which contains few tubes of toothpaste, instant curry rice, cold pills, sedative,.etc. Also a letter with the name "Ryukou Ruko" as the sender. Smiles, the teenage prisoner reads it:

"It's cold these days, so I had sent you some cold pills. If you're catching cold, just drink some and rest well! Hoping for your best health to finish your study!

Little sister,

Ruko-chan."

Feels a little embarrassing, but at least she didn't know her brother's recent situation right now. Taking a cup of noodle out, the inmate cooks it before eating. Not as good as his sister's cooked rice, but at least it's enough for warming him.

...

Till the noon, while the young prisoner is relaxing on his bed, a warden from the outside puts a leaflet into his cell. Feeling curious, he picks it up. It's a recruitment note:

"JAPANESE TORIDO ASSOCIATE HONORABLY WELCOMES

ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH AIRPLANES?

LET'S RISE THE WIND ON THE BACK OF THE STEEL BIRDS!

JOINING TORIDO - WAY OF BIRD, IS TRAINING YOURSELF TO BE A MODERN MAN/WOMAN.

TEMPER LIKE ENGINES, AGILE LIKE WINGS AND STRONG AS GUNS AND CANNONS.

JOINING TORIDO, YOU WILL BE THE ACCOMPLISHED AND RESPONSIBLE MAN/WOMAN, A CARING FATHER, A KIND MOTHER AND ALSO BECOME A MODEL TO THE PEOPLE

JOIN TORIDO - FOR TODAY!"

The prisoner floats his reading down to the registration form. That's strange since a prison like this also sending the leaflets to the prisoners since they're having much more potential places at the public. Analyzing the details, the young inmate guesses if this Torido has some kind of amnesty for him. Taking the chance to be free, he immediately fills in the blank on the paper with his pencil on the table:

"Full name: 龍子黒鉄 (Ryukou Kurogane)

Date of birth: May, 12th, 1994

Place of origin: Naha, Okinawa

Grade of education: Junior high school"

After finishes the registration, he puts it into his pocket. Waiting till the break down at the information room, the boy named "Kurogane" puts it into the mailbox. While reading some books, he sees the mailman coming to take the letters, including the Torido registration forms which being contained inside a bag with the winged emblem attached on it. He looks into that bag closely, since there's not so many letters inside. So, he doesn't need to worry much if Torido have a small test of selection.

...

Two days later at Naha Air - Navy Complex, Okinawa.

Kurogane remembers two days ago, he's only sent the registration into Torido. And today, he receives an invitation. Standing on the airway with the strong wind blowing through his face, the boy feels lucky for not wearing the prison outfit. Inside the rank of recruits, there's someone which makes Kurogane surprised. No doubt, it's his friend who'd just visited him before. Standing before the applicants, one pilot introduces himself:

"My name is Teshigawara Hayate, squadron leader of this Torido base! Today, you guys will have to pass a health inspection to make sure you can step on a plane or not. If you fail to be a pilot, you could be at the ground crew, however. And don't sweat it, victory depends on teamwork!"

After the introduction, the applicants undergo a health inspection, including weights, heights, blood pressure and sample testing,.etc. But, the hardest hitting one, must be the G-tolerance test. Looking to the previous applicants who are still suffering from disorientation due to high G sustained, Kurogane feels worried a little. When his name being called, the young applicant gets inside the black ball with a small monitor indicating the number of G force. When everything ready, the squadron leader turns the centrifuge on with the status of the applicant being monitored carefully by both him and the doctors. Passing 5G, that boy still good though a little nervous due to a small increase in his heartbeats. Slowly increasing into 6, 7 and 8G. The centrifuge rotates faster which makes Kurogane feels his world spinning like hell, but no strange signs appear. At the rate of 10G, the wing leader surprised with that young applicant could endure since the other ones might falling unconscious now. After a quick consult with the doctors, Hayate turns into 11G. Seeing the number jumps into 12G, Kurogane feels something ill inside his body, also his face seems swelling. Into 13 and 14G, this situation goes worse, the young applicant starts losing his conscious along with many other symptoms like nausea and losing his eye sight and his throat seems freezing. At 15G, Kurogane goes blackout totally. Seeing the subject faints inside the chamber after 5 seconds at 15G, Hayate immediately stops the centrifuge. When the acceleration goes down, Kurogane returns to his consciousness, although he's now having a bad headache and feeling dizzy, now. The door opens, he tries stepping out with the help of other applicants. Help him sitting on the chair, Kurogane's friend asks:

"Kuro-kun, can you see me?"

Though everything inside his vision turns like hell, but he's still conscious to nod though his head seems to lean into another side:

"Hai!" said the young prisoner "But a little dizzy!"

Hayate looks into the record of that recent applicant. With 15G endured in 5 seconds, it probably inhuman at this age. There's still many people ready to break the record, so the wing leader returns to his work. But, that's enough with Kurogane since a pilot needs a high G tolerance to perform aerial maneuvers during dogfight. As the standards, one man with 7G sustained in 15 seconds is a must if he want to be a fighter pilot. But this teenager...unbelievable.

The health inspection passes without any problems, so the applicants are now gather at the mess hall for lunch and also wait for the final result. Having a chance to talk now, Kurogane starts it with his friend:

"I don't know that you're joining Torido, brother!"

That friend smiles:

"The leaflet said I would have a total scholarship which convinced me to join! About you, did they promise that you will get amnesty right?"

Kurogane nods. His friend sympathizes with that. Being locked up inside that iron cage, so better to stay in the military. But Torido relates to Air force, which means he and Kurogane might rule the whole sky by their wings. But, that friend remembers something, he says to Kurogane:

"But, isn't that you're suffering from aerophobia? Then how could you be a pilot?"

Kurogane knows it well, but Torido is the only way to get him free. It forces him to face his own fear. Who could know if the squadron leader might change him into the ground crew after realizing this? Though not flying, but still in Torido, and Kurogane might get an amnesty if he finish the program.

Minutes later, Teshigawara posts the result into the bulletin board and the list of students being arranged according to their health reports. The applicants quickly gather to see their names, including both Kurogane and his friend. The black haired friend gets inside first...

"Date...Soujirou...Pilot!"

Then, he hops in joy. Next is Kurogane, but after searching for a while, his face pales along the cold sweats. This makes Soujirou asking him:

"You didn't see your name?"

Kurogane shakes his head. Instead, he points into the list: "Ryukou Kurogane - Pilot"

Just as Murphy's law, Kurogane was being chose into a position he's feared for due to his aerophobia. Sitting inside the new classroom which wing leader Hayate is the intructor, the projector starts working. On the screen, the history of Japanese air force and World War II dogfighting slowly projects. Throughout the history, the renown fighters like Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusha, Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien, Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate, Kawanishi N1K and specially Mitsubishi A6M Reisen also known as "Zero",.etc. Except Kurogane, every new pilots are hoping for the day they could step inside those fighters and become an ace. After the introduction, the young instructor digs deeper into the aim of this session and tactics, basic maneuvers for the rookie pilots about dogfighting. Stopping for a while, he sees Kurogane snoring during his class.

"Ryukou!" said the instructor.

Surprised, the new pilot stands up. Looking to that worrying manner, Hayate makes sure that Ryukou loses his concentration into the class. He asks:

"Could you please tell me about "Thach Weave"?"

Biting his lips, Kurogane turns into Soujirou, who's carefully writing what on the screen. His friend giving him a hand sign like weaving. Thinking that's the answer, he says:

"Sir, "Thach Weave" means...Thach...weaving!"

The class laughs on him. Teshigawara punishes:

"Twenty times about "Thach Weave"!"

Kurogane sitting down with a facepalm, it's his fault for not focusing. Leaning into his friend, Soujirou whispers:

"I will lend you my notebook later!"

After spending time inside the classroom, the rookie pilots go to the airfield where the planes are waiting for them. They are all surprised with what they're seeing: Fighters of World War II, as good as new. Teshigawara introduces:

"These planes were coated with bulletproof fire resistant carbon and also a safety autopilot in case of losing control or can't chuting out! Keep it online for your best sake. Falling down from thousands feet could be really hurt!"

Then, he starts distributing the aircraft for the new pilots. Kurogane feels scared into sweats, Soujirou comforts:

"Don't worry so much! Just following the Teshigawara-sensei and everything will be safe!"

He's right, but. But thinking about the height if he's looking down from the planes, Kurogane pales. In his mind, a sense of uncontrollable floating between the clouds and suddenly falling down from the altitude of 4 digits. Looking to that teenage rookie, Hayate calls:

"Ryukou Kurogane!"

The aerophobic rookie shakes his body in shock when hearing his name. With Soujirou's aid, he steps forward. Looking to that sweaty face, the instructor says:

"You go on the Nakajima B5N2!"

Kurogane gulps and reluctantly takes his position. Checking the list for a while, Hayate continues:

"Date will take the control!"

Kurogane sighs as a relief. At least he's not the main pilot.

...

Sitting inside the cockpit, Soujirou checks the system before taking off, to make sure all safety measures are online as the instructor said during the class. Kurogane takes the machine gun, this bomber must have another one acting as the crew's spotter and bomb aimer. Closing the cockpit, Soujirou turns back to his friend with some words comforting him:

"Take a deep breath for yourself! Let the flying to me, you just keep calm and fire the ones chasing our tail!"

Easy to say, but not when doing so since Kurogane keeps sweating cold due to his imagination of flying high. Going to the runway, the fighters gradually take off, Soujirou turns on the propeller. The Nakajima B5N2 slowly leaves the asphalt runway with the hangars are now going far away. Raising the flaps, Soujirou leaves the altitude rising for the autopilot to look at his friend, Kurogane. That boy shivers with his jaws grinning tight. Kurogane's scared! Terrible! As the B5N2 goes higher, so does his aerophobia. When the roofs below are as small as the squares inside the notebooks, that fear reaches its highest. Kurogane struggles to keep himself calm, being fluttered during flight is not a good idea at all. He loses control of his heartbeats, can't keep it. Taking out a pack of non-drowsing sedative, Soujirou gives it to Kurogane. Quickly, he drops two tablets into his throat and uses his saliva to swallow them. Soujirou feels worried about the possible side effects that the pills could give against his friend. After a deep breath, Kurogane gets back his confidence. After some minutes of mess, the B5N2 is now at 3000 feet. Looking to the floating white clouds through the windows, the aerophic pilot feels his gut is rising by fear. Maybe after this flight, Kurogane needs to find a psychiatrist or apply to change his position into the ground crew, maybe. During no hostiles appear in the radius of 800 meters, Soujirou says:

"It's so hard to be the one with high G, right Kuro-kun? Being chose into your worst feared position!"

A talk during this time might soothe the fear, Kurogane thanks for that. He replies:

"Maybe after this mess, I will change to the ground! Flying maybe not the one I'm good at!"

Soujirou agrees. An aerophobic pilot is useless even how high the G force he could sustain. Intending to continue the small talk, something calls the pilot to return to his position. Looking around, both Kurogane and Soujirou hear strange engines from behind. The gunner looks into the clouds, where two Mitsubishi A5M charge into the the B5N2. Soujirou immediately orders:

"Kuro-kun, grab the gun!"

Immediately, Kurogane backs to his position. The machine gun is now ready for battle, Soujirou turns into manual control and lowers the altitude for speeding up, also creating space for his gunner firing into the hostiles. Two A5Ms split with one into the left through that pilot's vision while the rest keeps tailing the torpedo bomber. Soujirou calmly tries evading the flanking fighter by turning right. But, with the speed being too slow comparing to the chasing fighters.

They're quickly catch up and fire the machine guns at the distance of 550 meters. The bullets screech through the cockpit, forcing Kurogane to retaliate. But, his fear soon returns not in the right time, making his hands shiver and can't focus his aim. One machine gun doesn't make enough sense against four firing counterparts from behind, and lesser efficiency with the hand of an aerophobic gunner.

RATATA! ZAP!

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets hit into the cockpit, which discharges an electrical shock into the pilot. Being electrified, Soujirou goes unconscious, leading the aircraft into losing control and falling down under the expect from the hostiles that it was shot down. Turning back, Kurogane sees his brother out cold and the altitude is falling at an alarming rate. In this urgent, taking the control, or the aircraft will lose its wings, or crash down to the ground. Struggles with his own fear, Kurogane takes the control rod and pull it up.

The B5N2 gains the altitude back, with now at 2000 feet at sea level, the gunner turns on the autopilot to stabilize it. But from the 5 and 7 o' clock, two fighters attack him once again, Kurogane has to turn left, then into the right to evade the bullets. With the shake like this, Soujirou gains his consciousness back. He sees his friend controlling the aircraft with full of his attention with his hands holding tight the control. "That's Kuro-kun!" thought Soujirou, he's happy that Kurogane has suppressed his fear of flying. He says:

"I'm ok, now!"

Then, the gunner leaves the control back for his pilot friend. Taking the MG hard and full of anger, Kurogane aims the tailing fighters down to his iron sight with his grinning jaws:

"Fuck you..."

He presses the trigger. The bullets from the Nakajima bomber pass the propeller and hit into the engine of the 11 o' clock A5M, smoking it. Nonstop, Kurogane keeps firing into that leak, with his concentrated aiming into that shaking head.

BOOM!

Its engine explodes and fire comes out. Can't control his plane anymore, that pilot has to chute out. Losing his teammate, the survivor tries to take down the gunner at all cost. Turning his gun into that firing A5M, Kurogane presses his trigger. After a while, Soujirou heads the bomber down. Not to escape, he puts the flaps on and turns backward. This action intentionally leaves the fighter exposing its belly.

"Kuro-kun!" shouted Soujirou.

Kurogane raises his sight swiftly and fires. With dozens of bullets, the belly of the A5M being pierced with the fuel leaking through. Can't continue fighting like this, the Mitsubishi fighter leaves the battlefield. The Nakajima bomber, with the half of its fuselage and the upper side of both wings being shot terribly. Fortunately, the tail with the ailerons are still in one piece with few scratches on its paint. Checking the ammo, Kurogane sees there're not enough to be 300 bullets, that's his fault during his aerophobia wasted lots of ammunition. The situation is ok now, he asks Soujirou:

"Go home?"

"Go home!" Soujirou nods.

Then, the B5N2 returns to the runway with the landing flaps, needs a lot of time to come home, too. Looking down, the crew sees lots of pilots sitting on the vehicles towing their wrecks for the repair. Looking to the final aircraft going home, they cheer for its return. Landing down the Nakajima bomber, Soujirou tries his best to deal with this damaged aircraft. Fortunately, it goes smoothly. When the cockpit opens, the pilots and ground crews congratulate them for the first victory on the bomber against two fighters who are specialized in aerial fighting. Teshigawara sensei admits:

"The performance of you two surprised me!"

Then, he turns to Ryukou with a question:

"Still fear of flying?"

"But...but how could you know that...?" Kurogane didn't get it how the instructor know that.

"I'd known that from the start when ordering you taking the Nakajima!" Hayate shrugs with a smile "Anyway, do you want to change your position into ground crew?"

Kurogane turns in to Soujirou. The pilot smiles, he's respects what his friend decide. But now, the aerophobia was being suppressed, the gunner feels relieved now. After a while thinking, he strongly decides:

"Just gimme a fighter for my own, Sensei!"

Hayate awaits for that answer. For real, if Kurogane choose the ground crew, he would waste his potential of the exceptional G tolerance. Nodding with satisfaction, he says:

"Just continue my class tomorrow. And focus into the lessons, will you?"

...

"That's my history!

The time when I was flying on the fighters of "Torido"! Sensei taught me how to suppress my fear. But he couldn't do that with my aerophobia! But, thanks to Teshigawara sensei, I'd passed through my own fear!

It's too late, everyone! You two have to be at school tomorrow!

But Oka-san, Oto-san is telling us his story! Please, let us hearing more!

Come on, honey! Don't you see their eyes are glittering?

Then tell the story fast! I'm getting little brother going to bed first!

Sleep well, you two! And...they're went to bed!

Please, Oto-san! Tell more about your tale!

Oh, I'd forgot it! Where did I told you two?

That's when you're flying with Soujirou-san!

Ah, Soujirou-san! That time, when I was the gunner at the Nakajima bomber..."


	2. Flight 2

**FLIGHT 2: WINGS OF FREEDOM**

Naha Air Complex.

At the start of the runway, a Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusha is slowly landing down while another Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien circling above. Inside the cockpit of Oscar, the radio echoes the voice of Teshigawara:

"Turn the throttle into zero and loose the control. Nice and easy!"

The pilot follows that order, as he balances the fighter at the level with the runway then turning off the engine. When the gears touch the asphalt, the Ki-43 pilot could feel a little shake inside the cockpit. Slowly braking down, the Ki-43 goes slower and finally stop at its ground crew. Then, the Ki-61 follows the landing, too. From the cockpit of Oscar, Kurogane steps out with his forehead covered with sweats. First time getting rid off the aerophobia, he could feel free to fly a fighter by himself. After minutes, the Nakajima fighter quickly gets inside the hangar, and also the Kawasaki counterpart. Stepping on the land again, Hayate pats Kurogane's shoulder with some comments:

"You'd advanced greatly, Ryukou!"

The teenage pilot smiles lightly while scratching his head:

"It's all thanks to your instructions, sensei!"

Hayate smiles. He has to admit that it's not so easy to find a young pilot with so much G-tolerance like Ryukou, also with the 15G could be extremely fatal even to the healthiest aces. With proper training for the further, Kurogane must be a future ace for JASDF (Japan Air Self Defense Force). The chief says:

"We're still having long time together here. Thus, you can call my name, either! I'd permitted you for that."

Kurogane feels a little reluctant. Since Hayate is the instructor, calling his name might be so rude and impolite though he permitted to do it. But, as an order, Kurogane must follow it. With many works needed to be finished, chief Teshigawara parts away with his student. Few minutes pass, a white A6M3 Reisen lands down to the runway with another Ki-43 circling above to wait for the clearance. Kurogane stays for watching, he sees a girl with a long purple hair stepping out of the Zero. He asks if Torido also having girls joining in and it seems that pilot know how surprised her teammate is. Going to Ryukou, the girl asks:

"What, didn't you see any female pilots before?"

Of course not, but not so many girls joining aviation like Torido. She continues introducing herself:

"My name is Azuma Chihiro, your upcoming teammate! How about yourself?"

With his turn, Kurogane replies:

"My name is Ryukou Kurogane! Nice to meet you!"

Changing a new topic, Chihiro asks:

"Could you please tell me what'd brought you into Torido?"

Fearing for the past, Kurogane shrugs:

"Because I just want freedom!"

Chihiro continues her curiosity:

"Had your parents tightened you much?"

"No!" Kurogane shakes his head slightly "They're all living with their jobs, so all the keys are at my disposal!"

"Maybe," Chihiro keeps asking "Do you like flying beyond the sky?"

"No!" Kurogane shrugs "Before being a real pilot, I used to suffer an aerophobia!"

The girl slowly identifies her teammate. To make sure her suspicions are true, she asks one more question:

"Do you want this session to be faster?"

As Kurogane quickly recognizes what Chihiro intending to. A little mistake, but enough for her knowing who that boy was until recent - a prisoner. Smirking, he replies:

"For what? I enjoy flying with friends on the fighters!"

The last Ki-43 with Soujirou inside the cockpit slowly lands down to the runway. Chihiro nods with a smile after hearing from Kurogane, but inside she humiliates him. Seeing her objective finished, she says:

"I gotta go. See you at the class!"

Kurogane nods. Saying goodbye to that curious pilot, he turns to the newly-landed Soujirou. Side by side with his brother, the grey haired wingman sees Chihiro is talking with Hayate:

"The wingman Ryukou Kurogane is a prisoner! We must keep an eye on him!"

The wing leader knows what Chihiro worried for, but he refuses. Making a grudge between each other at the first day won't make things easier at the later. He reassures:

"Don't worry! He won't get away!"

The girl doesn't know what'd brought Hayate so confident that Kurogane won't escape. But due to her superior's decision, she couldn't refuse that. Looking to that scene, Kurogane hates that girl a little bit. Waiting till Chihirou left the hangar, the wing leader calls:

"Ryukou!"

Stepping towards Hayate, the teenage pilot hears the whisper for him:

"This is not a good place for chit-chat. Just meet me at my office!"

Kurogane feels a little worried.

...

Sitting inside Hayate's office, the teenage pilot sees lots of models of Japanese fighters around this room while the American, British, German and Russian counterparts are stored inside the glassed liquor cabinet. Preventing for a possible third person could step in, Teshigawara locks the door. Pouring a cup of hot tea for Kurogane, he gently asks:

"What'd brought you into jail?"

Nothing to hide anymore, Kurogane shows the truth for Hayate:

"I'd just accidentally beaten to death a Kenjutsu master as he made my sensei committed Seppuku!"

"So how long did the court give you behind the bars?"

"Two years, sir!"

Hayate stops for a while, his eyes looking through the slats, as the fighters outside continue taking off and landing down as usual. There's not even a single minute of silence. Turning back to Kurogane, at that age, finding himself inside the jail is just a horrible thing, also being jailed for manslaughter. Chihiro has her own facts to keep an eye on Ryukou. But, as that boy used his goodwill to express everything he conveyed, that's what made Hayate trust him. Looking to the list, the wing leader chooses one fighter for a potential rookie like Kurogane. An A6M5-Kou Reisen. Writing a letter of provision, he then gives it to Kurogane:

"From now on, you shall take this fighter! Take it with care!"

Kurogane feels a little surprised, but he's also happy with that trust from wing leader. Taking the letter, he salutes his superior and quickly leaves the office after the permission. Sitting down, Hayate looks into the list he self-made, which including Soujirou, Kurogane and Chihiro. Sipping a little cup of Sake, he smiles:

"Soon we shall have a dream team!"

...

To the hangar, Kurogane gives the letter from Hayate to the chief of ground crew. Following the guide, the teenage pilot gets to his Zero - a legendary fighter in World War II with its reputation beyond the death. Every parts are brand new, with the additional modules like emergency autopilot system, bulletproof carbon-coated cockpit and the rest strictly obey to the past. Looking to the specifications, the A6M5-Kou Reisen owns two Type 99 cannons at the wings and holding 125 bullets each. That means Kurogane could have 50 more shots than the original A6M5 Mod 52. With two more additional ammo magazines for mid-battle reload, the boy has more 150 bullets to be fired up before returning to the airfield for a complete rearm. Though bearing more weights for safety measures which resulted in lesser flight performance, this is still an agile fighter which could wreak havoc if being used by an experienced pilot. Kurogane feels worried a little bit that he didn't fly with Zeroes before. Stepping inside the cockpit, he checks every parts carefully for the first test flight right after going out of the hangar. Everything is fine, Kurogane gives a sign to get out for the flight. Going to the runway, the rookie pilot throttles up. Using the flaps at take-off mode, Kurogane slowly raises the fighter up. After running about 300 meters, a little longer than the Ki-43, the Zero takes off. Raising the flaps again, Kurogane relaxes his hand a little bit while the autopilot does his job. After few minutes, the fighter is now at the height of 2000 meters above the sea level. The test starts as the pilot turns left, so does his fighter though a little sluggish. Turning back to the airfield, Kurogane dives down with his aerobatic smoke turns on. Standing on the runway, Soujirou looking to his friend performing with trails of smoke behind the flying aircraft, also with Hayate standing on the control tower.

Flying to the target practice, Kurogane dives down with the throttle at 25 percents to prevent wings might be torn apart due to extreme speed. When the target inside his aim, the boy presses his trigger.

RATATA!

A barrage of traced bullets pierced through the bullseye. Kurogane rises up with the flaps turning into combat mode. After a loop, he then aims to the next target. Another strike gives a direct hit, the pilot dives once again before turning tightly a circle. As the G-meter inside the cockpit rises sharply, Kurogane feels a little suffocating. Shooting down the third target, he returns his Zero back to the sky with the flaps rising back again. From the airfield, a squadron of three UAVs resembling A6M3 Reisen at the original size. Also, Kurogane receives a radio from Hayate:

"Try to take them down! Or not, I'm afraid that you must have to chute out!"

The teenage rookie feels worried a little bit. During the time on Nakajima B5N2, he's just took the gunner while Soujirou taking the control. But now he has to do everything on his own, the rookie feels not yet ready. The squadron of UAVs is now approaching Kurogane, they will surely leave no mercy on him. After a deep breath, Kurogane turns left to join the dogfight. When the distance is at 600 meters and dropping, the boy dives his Reisen down, and so the UAVs do later. With a 15 degrees dive, the speed rises significantly. When the meter at 600 km/h, Kurogane switches the flaps into combat mode and rises the nose of his fighter up. With a nickle of time, he performs a loop into the back of the bandit UAVs.

RATATA! RATATA!

One bandit explodes after taking accurately hit from Ryukou. Shaking off, two remaining UAVs fire their weapons. Using his agility, Kurogane passes through the automatic aiming systems before a single bullet could hit him. Zooming out for a while, the rookie then turns back with the aim at the middle. He presses the trigger, setting afire another bandit UAV. Losing the engine power with the altitude, that smoking UAV rolling in flame down to the surface leaving an explosion. Still one survivor left, that bandit quickly catches up with speed and chases down the A6M5. Looking to the screen, Hayate is controlling that UAV, his sight slowly locks into Kurogane's tail.

That UAV fires, scratching a few on the hull of the flying Reisen. Kurogane dives once again to shake the bandit off him. He rolls the cockpit up side down which he can see the surface is running above him. Under the control of wing leader Teshigawara, the bandit UAV continues firing though it's all missed. Switching into combat flaps, Kurogane performs a mid-air horizontal roll which surprised the passing UAV. At that moment, the rookie pilot aims down to the dead zone of the bandit.

RATATA!

CRASH!

After pressing the trigger, the firepower from the Reisen rips apart his bandit's right wing. On the screen, Hayate sees his vision rolling down like hell before going into buzz. Till the signal lost, he leans his back to the chair, with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Looking to the ammo indicator, Kurogane presses the reload button. Quickly, the new magazines being loaded. Seeing no more bandits left, the teenage rookie sighs with a relief. He demands a landing:

"This is Ryukou. Requesting for a permission to land!"

The control tower operator quickly replies:

"This is air control, you're free to land! Welcome home!"

Kurogane then slows his Zero down and heading towards Naha airbase. The runway is clear, he carefully lands down. After a little bump, the Reisen slows down then stops at its hangar. Getting out, Kurogane feels refreshed when breathing the fresh air again. "This fighter is awesome!" he thinks. Except for an average firepower and lacks of protection, it's still an agile and deadly under the hands of skilled pilots. Inside the hangar, there are three another A6M5 Reisen with variants with the pilots inside are the surprise for Kurogane: Soujirou and Chihiro.

From behind, Hayate gently pats on the shoulder of the rookie pilot, surprising him. As the wing leader, he says to Kurogane:

"You'd proved yourself to be a potential pilot! From now on, you will be "Sakai 4" of "Squadron Sakai"! Try your best and make the ancestor be proud with the future generation of pilots like us!"

"Squadron Sakai" - as a dedication for the legendary ace of World War II - Sakai Saburo. Kurogane feels worried and reluctant since he'd received too many benefits from Hayate while he didn't even contribute a little to the battle. Looking to the clipboard, there is a list with the names of squad members: Hayate - Sakai 1 - Wing leader, Chihiro - Sakai 2 - Scout, Soujirou - Sakai 3 - Supporter and Kurogane - Sakai 4 - Wingman. Looking to that list, Kurogane feels his heart is pounding for the call of battle. Soon or not, he will on the wings of his fighter to fly and shoot down the bandits crawling all over the fiery sky...

...

_"I was just a lucky bastard! No time in service or experience, but being a part of a dream team under the instruction of the wing leader himself! With me, it was such an honor for a prisoner like me. Until now, I will never forget that!_

_Why Torido didn't spread, Oto-sama?_

_Fighters always being demanding ones. Not everyone finds him or herself to be fit with them! At the day of mine, only twenty pilots being chosen from hundreds of candidates. Until now, it was still being the same, so it find itself hard for everyone!_

_So you hadn't think that you would be an exceptional ground force commander like today right, Oto-san?_

_I hadn't! After your aunt left me, my world collapsed in pain, agony and despair. Then, Soujirou-san gave me the leaflet which from that time, I had changed my destiny forever! Though, the memories about Torido and the Reisens never fade._

_So if Torido return, will you join back?_

_Surely! If that day come, I will meet again my old friend Reisen!"_


	3. Flight 3

**FLIGHT 3: THUNDER SQUADRON**

Inside the office, Hayate carefully reviews to the performance which Kurogane did yesterday on the first time flying with the A6M5 Reisen. Though he'd performed some flaws which could affect to the overall efficiency of the dogfight, but due to his extreme G-tolerance with a little of his madness helped him being a flying fireball. As a rookie, since he could handle in such outmanned situation like that proved himself to be a potential talent. Right after the centrifuge test Hayate had kept an eye on Kurogane, putting him on the gunner seat of the B5N2 was a way to snap him out of his aerophobia which being an obstacle with that baby eagle. But Kurogane is still a rookie and needs more training and also the other members of squadron Sakai which Hayate had chosen. Everyone has their own good and downsides, the rest is up to the battle experience and teamwork. If they can prove they can work well with those two requirements, being a top squadron will only the matter of time left.

Inside the room, Kurogane and Soujirou are relaxing with their own styles. While the black haired pilot testing his aiming skill via darts with lots of them gathering inside the bullseye, his friend is just sitting on the iron chair to read the translated copy of "Sun Tzu's Art of War". With a teenage boy like him, does reading that kind of book is weird? Of course not with Soujirou, as he asks Kurogane after throwing his last dart into the filled bullseye.

"How do you feel when flying on your own plane?"

That boy pauses for a while to think about that question. Of course Kurogane can answer it, but he can't state totally how amazing and excited he was enjoyed though a bit thrilling from the sudden challenge given by his squad leader. Being in squadron Sakai was such an honor with a pilot who came from cells and bars like him. Those feelings was being discharged right after the barrier of aerophobia was destroyed after seeing Soujirou falling unconscious during combat. From the time he could fly on a fighter for himself, he could feel one thing that he never had before...Liberty...

Passing the lunch break, the squadrons are going onto the sky again. The Zeroes of squadron Sakai slowly taking off the runway under the command of Hayate. From the right to the left is Kurogane as wingman for his chief, then Hayate, Chihiro and Soujirou. After few minutes, the team had reached the altitude of 1800 meters, the wing leader calls to his guts:

"I know your hearts are pounding for the first time training like that. But don't worry! Except for the one who leave the formation without permission or causing faults, no one under my command shall have to chute out!"

It looks like Hayate is really confident with his leadership. As the wingman, Kurogane sticks close to his chief's tail as his only objective. Then the training starts, including team mobilization, teamwork tactics, solving the stalls or spins and dealing with the bandits by using maneuvers. With their acrobatic smoke turned on, the rookies start showing how they can put the lessons into practice. Three Reisens with their smoke weaving into each other like a woolen coat which is not completely knitted. Though a little reckless with minor errors, but the guts of Sakai made it through this lesson. Getting to the next phase, Hayate calls to the radio.

"Good. Now regroup!"

"Roger that!" said the guts, at least two minutes spent for the regroup. Heading back to Naha Airfield, the chief of Sakai warns his guts:

"The other squadrons are going into battle with each other. Get ready yourself! Remember your training and loose your muscles, then everyone shall be the true "Aces"!"

Kurogane didn't know what "Ace" means in the air force instead a card he's always playing during the Poker matches in the old times. Holding the position, squadron Sakai slowly approaches the airfield where they can see lots of other squads are dogfighting below.

ZOOM! RATATA! RATATA! BOOM!

Suddenly from behind, a white burning Reisen swifts through Kurogane's eyes with two Kawasaki Ki-61-I Otsu Hiens' chasing its black tail with horrific speed. It's time for battle, Hayate calls:

"Sakai. Let's roll!"

"Sakai 2. Copy!" said Chihiro.

"Sakai 3. Copy!" replied Soujirou.

"Sakai 4. Copy. Out!" answered Kurogane.

Can't losing a single sec, the squadron dives down to that frying pan. On the screen being attached inside the cockpit, Kurogane could see the surrounding bandits along with his guts as distinctive red and blue, he keeps following chief to cover him in cases. Seeing two bandits at 11 o' clock, Soujirou and Chihiro split into a small wing to engage. Only with Hayate, he warns to Sakai 4.

"Stick to my tail! If someone get behind us, remember your twenty times about "Thach Weave"!"

Kurogane strictly obeys. The Reisens pass through the chaotic battlefield with lots of fireballs and gunfire which tore apart the peace of the blue sky. Inside the aim of Hayate, a Nakajima Ki-43-II Hayabusha was inside, he presses the trigger.

BOOM!

With the support from Kurogane, that bandit set afire and rolling at numerous directions while falling down. Gaining the altitude, Sakai 1 then catches perfectly an A6M3 who's focusing on his mark.

RATATA! RATATA! SCRATCH!

The fire from squadron Sakai rips down his left wing. While Kurogane is focusing his fire, a Ki-61-I Ko turns to his six and attacks. Seeing the traced bullets flying from behind, Sakai 4 immediately shakes his tail and flying below the belly of Hayate's Reisen. Knowing that sign, the chief of Sakai slows his fighter down with his flaps at combat mode. WHOOSH! He's just performed an amazing loop which shocked the chasing bandit, leading him into the organized pursuit. Without any opposition, Kurogane aims his sight into the bandit.

RIP! SCRATCH!

With the well aimed fire, both the aileron and the elevator of the bandit Tony cut loose from their body. Losing the vital balancing parts, that pilot desperately trying to control his plane. Back to the wing, Hayate has some good marks for Kurogane.

"Good catch, Sakai 4!"

Kurogane smiles a little.

"It's just my luck, chief!"

The fire of the battle is still heating, better to leave chit-chat for later. The Reisens of Sakai quickly trace down to their allies for support in case. Before the noses of Kurogane and Hayate about 2 kilometers, Soujirou and Chihiro are dogfighting against a swarm of fighters. Fortunately, they're in the middle of chaotic fight so less worry about the concentrated attacks. Using the WEP (War Emergency Power - an extra throttle of WW2 aircraft), both Sakai 1 and Sakai 4 reload their guns before the big game coming close. When the distance closes to 970 meters, both the Reisens got fully reloaded. Hayate calls to Soujirou and Chihiro:

"Double plowing, crossing each other!"

"Sakai 2. Copy!"

"Sakai 3. Copy!"

Executing the orders, the baiting Reisens head into their guts from afar, luring the fire from the greedy bandits. Both Soujirou and Chihiro slowly rises their altitude above Hayate and Kurogane while those bandits are trying to take a lucky shot. They didn't even think about two invisible lightning bolts are about to strike down to their bellies

RATATA! BOOM! RATATA! WHAM!

Two of five chasing bandits shot down by Sakai 1 and Sakai 4 while the rest shook off the chase to prevent their fall. Chihiro and Soujirou soon returns to the battle with their aims to the bandits who had thought that they escaped from the Sakai, though with Kurogane and Hayate only.

BOOM!

The one at the right got shot down by Soujirou while one lucky bastard made it through. Three more bandits left, squadron Sakai has to split out to prevent some nasty tails could be at their six. Sticking close to Hayate, Kurogane sees Soujirou chasing the A6M3 Mod 22 who is trying to cut off the tail while Chihiro slows down her plane to outturn the upcoming bandit with excessively high IAS. Though trying his best to shake off, but the bandit couldn't escape the aim from squadron Sakai.

BOOM!

As the bullets from Sakai 1 and Sakai 4 piercing through the fuel tank, the fighter sets aflame and the pilot has to chute out. At the moment, Hayate advises Kurogane.

"Nice work, Sakai 4! But there are Sakai 2 and 3 need our covering fire!"

Then the chief and his wingman split up to find the teammate who is in distress. When flying to the Sakai which Kurogane hoping that Soujirou is controlling, he sees Chihiro instead who trying to shake off a swarm of bandits chasing her. Thinking about her teasing manner towards him in the past, Kurogane thinks about the ignorance to let her being shot down as a payback. But, he couldn't do that. Leaving the teammate in the time of need proves nothing but a selfish act of cowardice.

RIP!

Chihiro's Reisen is getting more and more scratches. If she keeps taking fire like this, she might soon being a fireball. Having no choice, Kurogane groans with his Zero into the fire. Above the heads of the bandits pursuing Chihiro, Sakai 4 suddenly dives down.

RATATA!

WHAM!

The fire from Kurogane hits the cockpit of the targeted bandit, making it fall down with its pilot knocked out. Changing his flaps into combat mode, the young Sakai pulls the rod backwards, thus performing a low yo-yo maneuver into the next bandit who's trying to escape Sakai 4.

RIP! BOOM!

Kurogane cuts loose the tail and also burning his bandit after pressing the trigger. Though helping Chihiro for her escape, but Sakai 4 makes himself to be a prey instead.

RATATA! RATATATA!

They retaliate with heavy firepower, Kurogane tries his best to shake off those dangerous attack. Scratches start appearing on his Reisen, if his wings cut loose or got holes he would be a dead meat.

"This is Sakai 4." he calls to the radio "Heavy bandit fire. I can't shake them!"

"Copy that, Sakai 4!"

From the 8 o' clock at above, Hayate and Soujirou get into the fight. They quickly approach the chasing bandits when Kurogane luring them into the trap.

BOOM! BANG!

The Reisens fire again, burning their targets down in the process. But there are still two more left, Kurogane can't risk himself performing a loop like this. He wishes for his teammates could bring down one more bandit to easily perform the maneuver and outflank him.

RATATA! BAM!

His wish came true when Chihiro crossing and shooting down one bandit chasing Kurogane. Taking the chance, he turns off his engine and changes the flaps into combat.

WHOOSH!

Before the bandit's eyes, he can't believe that the Zero he chasing has just performed a spinning loop behind his ass now. Right after getting to his preferred position, Kurogane starts the engine again. Aiming to the elevator and the tail, he presses the trigger. His bullets soon set the bandit's fuel tank afire and due to the sudden atmosphere, blowing it into pieces while only the cockpit with the pilot inside still remains. Looking to the screen, all of the other squadrons shot down or combat ineffective. No doubt, squadron Sakai made its day as the victor. Regrouping the squad, Hayate says:

"Good work, guts!"

The Reisens of the best squadron are now landing down to the airfield one by one. When stepping out of his vehicle, Kurogane could see the scratches on his plane and also the other teammates. Especially Chihiro, her plane got many holes but lucky enough to not getting fire. But, at least she didn't get shot down, one thing that could make Kurogane feeling regret for his entire life if leaving her under the bandit fire. Stepping down, the girl says a thank to him.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san! Without your help, I might have been shot down!"

But Kurogane answers with a cold face as a mention to that girl and what she just said before. Shrugging, he then replies.

"I just trying to make myself useful!"

Seeing Kurogane walking away in silence, Hayate feels worried. If there's a struggle inside the squadron, each other won't cooperate effectively during battles. But since Kurogane didn't leave his teammate, the chief will less worry then. All he must do is to finding a solution for this conflict and end it as soon as possible. All those things had been written inside Hayate's journal.

_"Sakai 2 - Azuma Chihiro_

_Pro: High awareness_  
_Con: Lack of concentrated aiming"_

_"Sakai 3 - Date Soujirou_

_Pro: Marksman accuracy, Perfect keen vision_  
_Con: Lack of orientation during single combat"_

_"Sakai 4 - Ryukou Kurogane_

_Pro: Good techniques, high stamina, excel in single dogfight_  
_Con: Lack of cooperation"_

...

_"Ten years later,_

_BOOM! BAM!_

_Both ground and the sky were scorched by bombs and shells and the noisy gunfire. On the grassy ground, the German tanks approaching the Soviet counterparts. And so the sky with the wings of A6M Reisens, Kawanishi N1Ks are circling against the P-40-E1 Warhawks, F6F Hellcats, F4U Corsairs and P-51 Mustangs from the US Army. Bullets raining down._

_BOOM! ZOOM!_

_Passing through the fire from his shot down teammate, an A6M5 Reisen retaliates perfectly with another Warhawk falling down who intended for a head on. Above the pilot's head about 600 meters, a Hellcat tries to zoom down and boom his bandit._

_RATATA! _

_WHOOSH!_

_TATA! RATATA!_

_BOOM!_

_The Japanese pilot slows his engine down before ripping the Hellcat's tail apart with two barrages. Inside the Zero's cockpit, a five years old boy with the belt fastened to the pilot. Though the battle is raging and the fire is thrilling, the boy didn't scare but instead, amazed._

_"That's it, Oto-sama!" (Means "Dad" in Japanese)_

_The pilot which that boy called "Oto-sama" who possesses the grey hair and the crimson red eyes. Turning his rod, he heads back to the battle with his objective at the moment - shooting down the baddies."_


End file.
